


With Benifits

by Dulasair



Series: Twilight's Brain Shows Up Fashionably Late [2]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulasair/pseuds/Dulasair
Summary: Twilight knew this could happen. That Yor could want more from this relationship. It wasn't his favorite part of the job, but for world peace, he would take this bullet.(The story of Twilight giving Yor a gun and begging her, please god, to pull the trigger.)
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: Twilight's Brain Shows Up Fashionably Late [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030560
Comments: 42
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Agent Twilight held his daughter’s hand tightly as they walked towards the bus stop. It was a journey he was used to making, every morning he would drop her off so she could make her was to school. However, while the morning was the same he knew this evening would be different. Eden Academy had an annual Nature Exploration Weekend in the forest and Anya would be attending it. She had already gone shopping for all the supplies with her friend Becky, not to mention the Academy we providing the “tents”. Twilight thought tents was being modest, they seemed to be more like portable hotel rooms. A lot of these kids had never had a rough night’s sleep in their lives and apparently Eden was doing its best to make sure that wouldn’t be the case just yet. 

As the pair waited for the bus he worried was it safe for Anya to go. A lot of her class mates were children of influential people and this weekend would be a perfect time to take some hostages. What if she got caught up in it? She was the keystone to Operation Strix, he needed to keep her safe at all costs! Should he keeper home? No, this was a chance to earn a Stella if Anya did well. Maybe he should tail the class and keep watch! No, He still had missions this weekend , small but important ones. Twilight felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Anya was staring back up at him with a look of pure terror in her eyes. “Can I have a rocket launcher?” She asked, sounding close to tears.

“What!? Why would you need a rocket launcher?”

“To keep the baddies away like Bondman!” she pleaded.

Twilight sighed, she was clearly feeling a bit nervous about camping in the woods too. He reassured her that she would be okay. In fairness to the school, he knew that the security was tight. He had broken into the head office to take a peek at the details himself. While he thought there was improvements that could be made to the boarder left of the Western Gate of the Camp grounds, he had to admit Edan was running a tight ship. it would take a professional of his standards to spot the perimeters weakness, though just because it was a small chance didn’t mean he like it being there. As the bus pulled up Twilight reminded Anya to be good on the trip, and then bent down and pulled her into a tight hug. Anya always like to give him a hug when he came home in the evenings so he reasoned that she would be less worried if he gave her a big one now to tide her over… yes… this was for her comfort. He waited till the bus was out of sight before he turned to walk towards his work. 

That evening was an odd one in the Forger house. Twilight finished his mission earlier than expected which left him time to go home and complete some paper work. As he finalised the last of it he became aware of how he couldn’t remember the last time he was in the apartment alone. Twilight was normally the last home, Yor would pick up Anya on her way from work and then he would stumble in late and start straight on dinner. Today he was home early, Anya wouldn’t be home at all, And Yor had said she would be late as she wanted to take the opportunity to finish a job at work. 

Yor

He leaned back in his chair. It had been 3 months since they had shared a bed that first night Yuri stayed and they we’re forced to do it 4 more times in the meantime; Once when Yuri stayed a second time, once when they had a dinner party for Yor’s workmates and Camilla stayed with her fiancé, once when Anya had a sleepover with Becky, and once more when he invited one of the doctors from the hospital for dinner to maintain the illusion of a perfect family man. Yor had thankfully grown more as ease when sharing a room. 

The second night Yuri stayed Twilight tried to help her relax. His plan was to chat away with inane pleasantries to her to cement the idea that this was a very boring event, not to be noted and certainly not to be feared. It took longer than he had planned however, not that he minded as gained lots of information about Yor. It actually served as the perfect time to have conversations they couldn’t easily have around Anya. She talked about how she had struggled with the women who worked in her office until recently but felt that it had improved ( this is when the idea of having a dinner party for them was floated). With this knowledge, Twilight quizzed her about the comment made on the night they got engaged, the one about Yor “ going to hotel rooms”. Was this true or was it just a hurtful jab, though he stressed he didn’t mind either way? She maintained that it really was just for massages, and used the fact that she knew the pressure points of that cow as proof of her credentials. This made sense to Twilight, but he joked that he hoped Yor hadn’t hit her clients’ pressure points as hard as she hit the cow’s or else she might have killed them. He didn’t think it was that funny of a joke but Yor had laughed very forcefully at it anyway. 

Yor also asked him questions, and as it would have been suspicious to avoid them when she was opening up he answered as best he could. She asked why he had chosen to become a doctor, he replied effortlessly with a prepared answer about helping people. She then asked about what Anya was like before she came into her life. Twilight thought back to the few days he had with his daughter before he met Yor; how she broke into his gear and nearly gotten them both caught. 

“Anya was very difficult actually. She was always in trouble. We fought a lot. She has been a lot happier since she met you.” He answered and even in the low light he could make out Yor’s beaming smile. He asked about raising Yuri to take the spotlight off of himself but before long Yor shocked him with another question. 

“You mentioned that your mother passed while you were still young too. Did you have anyone to look after you?” 

Twilight when rigid. The friendly atmosphere between them died as the silence stretched on.

“I am sorry. You don’t have to answer that.” Yor tried to backpedal.

It’s not that he didn’t want to answer, it’s just that he couldn’t bring himself to lie. If Yor had just asked “who looked after you when you were younger?” he could have read from the script he had written. However, she had brought up his mother, his real mother, the one he had been stupid enough to talk about that night at the bar. Twilight could lie about himself all day long, in fact he did. It was his job, but he couldn’t stomach the idea of lying while thinking about the woman who had made him feel so safe when the world was literally falling down around them. It felt like a betrayal, but what does a spy have to say if he can’t lie. 

“I didn’t have anyone. My father was conscripted, he never made it home. My mother and grandfather … it happened suddenly. In a bombing. I think I had an aunt who lived in the countryside, I remember visiting a farm for a few days when I was very young, but it isn’t like I knew where it was. Even if I did how would I have made my way there on my own, a war was raging, no one was concerned with spending weeks helping a lost boy find a home. I sometimes wonder if she ever came to the city to look for me or my mother when she stopped receiving letters, but all she would have known to do was go to a house that was now rubble. Even if she somehow knew I survived there would have been no way to find me, I was just another orphan an a sea of hundreds. I …I ended...end-” Twilight was dragged from his memories when he felt a finger ghost his cheek. It was only then he realised he was shaking. Yor drew him close and hugged him. 

“It’s ok” she whispered. They stayed like that for a while.

“Sorry” he said. “they were not pleasant times. For anyone.”

“I am not concerned about anyone, I am concerned about you!” 

“Don’t be. I am fine. I survived. I worked hard, it made me work hard and now I can help people.” 

She pulled back to look at him. “Make sure that you help yourself in the middle of helping all those people.”

They ended up talking till the sky was teased with the earliest hints of dawn, chatting about both their parents, about Yor’s early days in Berlint, about his time in the orphanage and about so much more. Twilight was mumbling a story about Frankie and himself when he looked up to see his wife sleeping soundly beside him. He drifted off while gazing at her. Yor never had trouble falling asleep next to him after that so he considered it mission accomplished, that’s what mattered. 

The morning after the latest occasion they had been forced to keep up appearances by sharing a bed, Yor and himself were cleaning up after his guest had left. He let his eyes drift over her while she reached to put away the wine glasses when he had a sudden notion, a thought that would linger in the back of his mind all day into the night when he went to his now empty bed. Twilight knew that Yor did not have romantic feelings for him, the night in the bar where he had dropped his guard had proved that. However, there was no guarantee that wouldn’t change and he had really made no plan for this. Operation Strix relied on him being perfect, and well if he failed to please his wife when the time came that would be unacceptable. As he lay there on the sheets her perfume still clung to he thought about what Yor would like, what would make her scream, what would make her beg, and what would make her happy. Would she like to be ravaged, or would she enjoy being in control? And because he is a red blooded male, his own body would react to his diligent planning in turn. Now it wouldn’t do having him being so distracted at any point by his base desires, so he took it upon himself to relieve his needs. Twilight reasoned that he was not in anyway jacking off to the mental image of fucking his fake wife, no not at all. There were steps, clear divides, any fool could see that. It is what he told himself that night, and many nights he “strategized” after that. 

Sitting back in his chair in that moment, Twilight closed his eyes and reviewed one of his plans for if the occasion arose. Yor would ask to speak with him in private late one night and he would invite her into his room. She would confess her love and he (purely of the sake of the mission) would say he reciprocated them. They would kiss, gently at first but soon she would deepen it. One thing would lead to another and she would push him back into the chair he was sitting in now and lower herself on to his lap. The spy felt his cock twitch at the prospect so freed himself from his pants to lazily stroke it, feeling himself harden. Twilight thought about finishing there and then, but he still hadn’t bathed after his work. 

_It would be cleaner to do it the shower._

He stacked his documents and stored them away in the secret compartment at his desk. Then he stared to pull off his clothes; shirt, pants, socks. As Twilight tugged his second sock of he slipped in his excitement. He caught himself easily by grabbing that back of the chair, which slid forward a foot and collided into the desk, leaving its contents rattle in place. Twilight barely had time to curse himself for his carelessness before it all got much, much worse. The door nearly came off its hinges as Yor burst through it! “WHO IS THERE!?” but she stopped mid motion as she saw who was, in fact, there and it what condition. 

It is not often Twilight did not know what to do but in that moment he was lost.

He could feel the burning heat rise in his cheeks as he stood there naked at half-mast. He expected Yor to go as red as he felt.

She didn’t. 

She paled.

And then tumbled backwards as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight dashed forward to catch his wife before she hit the ground. He managed to soften her landing and protect her head. How was she able to make it into the apartment without him even hearing her? Fortunately, it seemed that as soon as the blood could flow back to Yor’s head with the help of gravity she came to, no damage done. Unfortunately, Twilight was now holding Yor whilst completely nude. She gazed up at him as she got her bearings, moment passed while she retraced the steps that lead her here. Then flushed as she realized this too.  
“I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY!” She covered her entire face with her hands. “I DIDN’T THINK YOU WERE HOME AND I HEARD A NOISE AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A BURGLER! YOU ARE NEVER HOME AT THIS TIME OF DAY! I AM SO SORRY!” She made a movement to stand but Twilight pinned her in place.

“You can’t move yet Yor, you just fainted! Let me he-”Twilight cut off as he looked down at himself. The stress of the situation had well and truly killed his hard on but he doubted she would let him help like this. “Just … wait there. Please don’t get up! Please!” he waited till she nodded before he jumped up to pull on a shirt and sweatpants as quickly as possible and then rushed back to her side. 

“Ok, I have … I am wearing clothes.” It felt like such an odd sentence for him to say out loud. Yor slowly peaked between her hands before lowering them completely, but still kept her eyes on the ceiling. Again she tried to get up on her own and again he stopped her. “You have to move slowly, too quickly and you could faint. Here, rest your weight on me”. She pursed her lip and made no gesture to put any of her weight on him. “I you faint I will have to catch you again.” Twilight fought. After a beat Yor gradually wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he helped her stand. Twilight moved to the couch to let her down “I think… maybe just rest for a bit to make sure it is safe” he suggested while scratching the back of his neck. 

“I am sorry, I really didn’t think you were home” Yor managed to peal her eyes of the heavens to look at him apologetically.

“It’s okay. I thought you would be late”. He wanted to rest a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but wouldn’t risk making Yor feel more agitated. 

“The job wasn’t as … challenging as I had been expecting. I worked through lunch and I managed to get out early.” 

“You worked through lunch!? You left before breakfast too. That could be why you fain- that could be partly while you fainted. I will get you something to eat.”

Yor of course objected but he wouldn’t hear it. He was handling it better but Twilight felt awful, what if she had hurt herself because of him! Coming back as fast as he could, he set down a sandwich and tea with plenty of honey. “Really you can’t just work through you meals. You have to look after yourself!”

He wasn’t expecting the laughing that follow. “A lecture on healthy working habits from Loid Forger! This should be good” she chuckled. He wanted to argue back but hearing her laughter. It leached the tension from his body after everything that had happened. 

“Do as I say, not as I do. And eat” he nudged the plate closer as he sat in the chair opposite. Yor took half a sandwich and absentmindedly nibbled, clearly she has something on her mind, she was avoiding his gaze again. Twilight gave her a moment to bring it up herself but when she didn’t he pressed the issue. 

“I am not mad that you came into my room. I know it was just an accident.” 

“I know… I was just.. do you..” She played with the crust of the bread.

“Do I?” 

She took a breath as she steeled herself “ Do you always walk around your room with no clothes on?” she seemed to regret the question as soon as she asked it. Blushing over took her as she added “actually its none off my business. It’s your room. I shouldn’t have-”

His laughter intruded on her floundering “No I don’t, I was just going for a shower.”

“0h” Yor’s eyes found his again, and then, just for a second darted lower. So quickly he wondered had he imagined it. She took a took another bite but she still seemed to have left something unsaid. 

“What are you thinking?” Maybe he shouldn’t press any further, Yor already seemed desperately out of her element but he knew it would but harder to gracefully bring this back up later. Was she angry, or scared? At him? This would be enormous risk if true. Loid hated the idea of either. “Are you mad at me?” He stood “I can leave if you want?”

“No!” she implored and her eyes dipped down a second time. He WASN’T imagining it. He sat again an waited for her to talk. 

“I didn’t… think… they looked like that.” Yor whispered, her blushing reaching a fever pitch. 

“What looked like what?” he was 90% sure what she meant but after everything that happen Twilight didn’t want to leave anything to conjecture.

“Your ah” she gestured in the direction of his sweatpants “I didn’t think they looked so … aggressive”

_Well, I think we can say with relative certainty that Yor was never a prostitute ._

He could feel the blush rising in his own cheeks again. “ They don’t normally. I mean they don’t look like that most of the time… I was… going to…”

_Probably should have figured out how I was going to finish this sentence before I started, IDIOT!_

“I was … taking care of myself…” it was both a blessing and a curse that Yor seem to understand what he was saying as she returned to hiding her face in her hands. He was about to beg for forgiveness but she got there first.

“I am so sorry!” she confessed “You must think I am such a fool” the upset was clear in her voice. 

Twilight, despite his better judgment, crossed the room to sit next to her. “ Hey, hey. I don’t. Yor why would I think that?” Silence. Gently, he wrapped his hands around her wrist to guide them away. Yor jumped a little at the first contact but she let her hands follow, showing the tears welling in her eyes. He wanted to brush them away so badly but he wouldn’t allow himself that contact. 

“I don’t think that” he whispered. 

“Why wouldn’t you. I am as old as I am and I don’t even know what a … what they look like.” She whimpered.  
“It’s ok, the fact that you’re not …experienced is nothing to be ashamed of, we all go at our own pace.”

She spat a laugh “I am not going at any pace.” And then seemed curl more into herself. “When I was younger I was so focused on working, on giving Yuri what I could, I ignored… dating I guess you could call it.” Twilight rubbed small circles into her wrist to keep her talking. “ and I was ok with that, but now I feel like it is all getting away from me.”

“You don’t know that. Any guy would be-”

“Sleep with a married mother?” She cut him off. 

A stab of guilt hit him “I am sorry” It was his time to avoid her gaze.

“It’s not your fault. The marriage was my idea remember. And this is something that you could say I struggled with before …us. The women from work would chat about what they did with their partners and I… was so terrified that I would give away that I knew nothing … I just wouldn’t engage.” Yor then sucked in breath through her nose and sat up straight, forcing a smile. “It’s fine, It is the choice I made. You can’t have everything.” 

“If you wanted we could try.” His first notion that the words were going to come out of his mouth is when he heard them. 

Yor looked at her husband, her eyebrows knitted together and then her eyes went wide. She yanked her hands from his. 

_You. Dumb. FuCKING. ASS!!!_

Immediately he stood and jumped two steps back. “I only meant that if it was something that you wanted to try I could help you. Like a … friends with benefits situation.” 

_stop digging_

“It doesn’t- it didn’t have to meant anything. We are both adults with needs is all and-”

_STOP DIGGING_

“But you are right.. it is not a good idea… Anyway I should leave you rest. Please enjoy your sandwich, I better go take that shower”

Loid ran for the hall. Grabbed his towel and swiftly darted for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Yor’s expression never changed from wide eyed shock the whole time he was doing it. For a minute Twilight just let his forehead rest against the door, willing the memories of what happened to leave his mind. When that didn’t work he lifted his head and beat it against the door in order to knock them loose. Though he stopped when he realised that Yor could probably hear him from the couch. 

Dragging himself under the flow of water, Twilight cursed himself. What has possessed him to say that!? He was a spy, the world’s best spy, how did he misstep so badly!? And now Yor probably thought he was some lecherous creep, only waiting for her to show some moment of weakness to try and jump her. He had to fix this somehow. A date night wouldn’t work. It would just look like he was trying to romance her. The spy stood washing the shampoo from his hair racking his brain over what he could give Yor to paper over this mistake; flowers, a new necklace, a car maybe? A cold feeling gripped Twilights heart. 

_What if I can’t fix this_

What if Yor chose to leave after this, too uncomfortable to continue with the relationship. Then he would have to tell Anya that her mother had left and it was because of his actions. She would hate that, hate him. And of course Operation Strix relied on Anya being happy. Maybe she would even refuse to go to school. Twilight turned the water off and leaped from the shower. He needed to fix this, he needed to make this right. He dried himself as quickly as possible, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went for the door. 

Swinging it open, Twilight had to catch his momentum to stop from tumbling straight into Yor. She for her part, stepped back in fright to avoid the collision leaving the two of them standing just passed the threshold. Why was she just standing outside the bathroom? 

_She is leaving. She wanted to tell you as soon as possible._

Twilight shifted back slightly, desperately wanting to not give her more of are reason to run, and closed his eyes waiting for his wife to deal the blow he was so afraid of. When she said nothing he opened them to find that she wasn’t looking at him. Well she was looking at him, just not at his face. Flushed, she was letting her she was letting her eyes travel over his torso, as they drifted she noticed that he had opened his and twitched as there gaze met. He wanted to let himself believe that that meant something, but he had already let his imagination get the better of him today. 

“Yor, I want to ap-“

“I think we should do it!” Yor interrupted him. He could see her blush darkening, but she did not break eye contact. 

Stunned, Twilight let his mouth hang open. “ When you say it… do you mean...”

“Friends with benefits! Yes!” She remained determined. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything”

“No I want this.” She said expectantly, and then her will seemed to slip. “I meant that’s if you still want to.”

“No I do!” he cut in maybe a bit too fast “You just seemed unsure earlier.”

“To tell the truth, I was but then I thought about how you were… when I walk in and… Well you are right, we are both adults. It just makes sense. We are married, if I wanted to try-” Yor took a breath. “sex then I guess my husband is a good place to start. Also this a long term arrangement between us, it’s not like either of us is going anywhere anytime soon, right?”

Despite the twist of pain in his stomach, Twlight the spy answered “yes” before Loid the man could stop him. 

A small smile broke out on Yor’s face as she bit her bottom lip. She was shaking as she stepped forward and asked “So when should we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is longer than I thought it was going to be. Still very cute this chapter but everything after this is pretty very much R.


	3. Chapter 3

A small smile broke out on Yor’s face as she bit her bottom lip. She was shaking as she stepped forward and asked “So when should we start?”

Finally, Twilight permitted himself to bring a hand to her cheek. She leaned into it as he guided her closer “as soon as you want to”. He allowed the huskiness to fall into his answer. Yor’s eyes darted to his mouth before closing and she learned into press her lips to his. It was soft, gentle even. He could feel Yor’s jitters fall away as they kiss lingered. She brought her hand up to rest on his chest and swore that he felt his skin quiver under her touch. He brought his hands her waist to draw her close, but still the kiss stayed chaste. He really wanted to control himself, to allow Yor to set the pace, but Twilight could taste hints of honey and not chasing it was torture. Resolve cracking, he let himself lick her bottom lip, but a lick turned into a bite and a bite evolved into sucking. Yor gasped and he let go immediately to pull back but her mouth followed him to mirror the some action on his lips, tearing a groan from them as the same time. In this flurry of nips and bites, it was l too easy to deepen the kiss into something more wanton. Now what Twilight could only get morsels of before his was drowning in. Alcohol had long since lots is power over him but this? Twilight could see himself drunk on this. The small gasps, the way her thumb glided along his chest, when she pressed herself into him. It was intoxicating. It made him feel heady. He could feel his mast rising unabashed below his towel. 

Though it pained him, Twilight pulled away. “Do you want to keep going?”

Yor hesitated for only a second, seeming to close her eyes to find a dissenting voice inside her, but none must have come because she opened them again and smile “Yes I do.”

Twilight was about to lead her to the bedroom, then without warning Yor dropped to her knees in front of him and started to remove his towel. 

_I am sorry! What!?_

As the cloth dropped to his feet, Yor came face to face with his manhood and she for the first time looked scared. 

“Yor, you don’t have to do that.”

“No! I want to” Her eyes rose to meet his before lowering them again to her challenge. “This is… I think if I can tackle this head on… I will be less nervous about the rest, and one of the woman at work said she would treat her husband to this”. Yor looked back up “oh, unless it is not something you enjoy. Do you want me to do it?”

Loid the man answered “yes” before Twilight the spy could stop him. 

It felt like electricity as Yor closed her mouth around the head of his cock. Twilight’s hands shot out to grip the door frame. How had he lost control of the situation? He had plans for when this happened and none of them involved Yor sucking him off in the hallway. He wanted to re-evaluate, but with every sweep Yor indulged on his dick to he became less able to focus. Trying to scrounge up a semblance of a strategy to get him back on solid ground was made impossible because all he could think about was how her mouth was giving him so much, just not enough. She was going sooooo slowly, and she was keeping her hands on his thighs, using just her mouth, leaving half of him painfully under-served. He thought he may cry with want. Observant as Yor was, she let go from her mouth with a pop. 

“Am I doing it right?”

“You are doing amazingly.” He encouraged “but could you.. use your hands for the base, the bit your mouth can’t reach, and ... I like it just a bit faster”. It took everything in him not to beg. Yor nodded as her hands game up to gently caress him as she took him back into her mouth. Heaven, Twilight was in heaven. It made a world of difference. Without realising it he brought a hand to stroke through her hair. 

_I like it just a bit faster_

The truth is that Twilight didn’t know what he liked when it came to blowjobs. His job as a honeytrap was to tease secrets from the lips of his targets, which is made harder if those mouths are otherwise engaged. But Twilight didn’t need any secrets from Yor, he only needed her to be happy and stay with him. It was a good thing too, because as Twilight gazed down her he couldn’t help but think how gorgeous his wife’s beautiful lips looked wrapped around his cock. Their eyes met and he realised just how near the edge he was. 

“I am close.” He warned, but she seemed undeterred, only humming in conformation. 

“No, I am going to cum, you should.. should” Twilight knew this was her first time and wasn’t sure if Yor was sure about would happen. Best not to cum in her mouth straight away, but god she felt so good, and the curling pleasure pooling at the basis of his manhood had such a pull on him he couldn’t finished a thought let alone a sentence. Unfortunately, Yor seem to take the meaning of this incomplete statement another way, and speed up. Twilight gasped at the sudden onslaught. He tried to signal what was about to happen again but with the next roll of Yor’s tongue over his head it was too late. His toes curled, is fists tightened in her hair, and the only noise that left Twilights mouth was an guttural moan as he released deep in that back of her throat. 

Yor made an indignant noise of surprise, however took it all like she was born to. Twilight thought his knees might give out, and let himself fall against the frame. He was about to suggest that she spit it out but before he could she swallowed. Her face curled into a mask of such over the top displeasure he had hold back a chuckle. 

“Sorry, I tried to warn you. I won’t be insulted if you wash your mouth out” 

Yor crossed into the bathroom to the sink “ I didn’t think it would be so salty. No wonder Sharon only does that for her husband on special occasions” Twilight relaxed when he heard the humour in her voice. She was ok, not upset. Resting his head against the frame, he let himself enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm. Allowing his eyes fall on Yor’s back from the door, he examined her as she cupped water into her hand. Without even trying she had blown all plans out of the water. He tried to find his way back to one as she straightened and he could see her face in the mirror. 

_It doesn’t matter what I plan she is just going to side step it anyway. Maybe I should just try doing what feels right._

Forcing himself off the door frame, Twilight came to stand behind his wife. “ You know for someone whose never done that before you were pretty amazing.”

Her eyes met his in the reflection. “Oh really! I wasn’t really sure what I was doing but… it was fun.. even with the end.” She giggled. 

He rested his hands on her shoulders “You said you wanted it to make you less nervous. Did it?” 

Considering, she smiled and answered “I think it did.. I think I am..”

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes”

Twilight moved his arms to wrap his arms around his wife. “Is this one of your favourite shirts?”

Confusion tinged her features “No. Wh-”

Curling his fingers around the hems at her waist, he pulled sharply ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere as he let it drop from her form. “Then I will buy you a new one.”

Yor gasped and covered herself as her husband kissed her neck “Still want to keep going?”

To answer is question, Yor took a moment, then reached around and unhook her bra, leaving it fall forward reveal herself. God, she was magnificent. Twilight took in the sight reflected back at him as he cupped her breasts, feathering his thumbs over the nipples, earning him a breathy gasp. He was content with lavishing her neck with pecks as he played with her tits, but Yor let out a needy whine “kiss me, please!” and who was he to refuse. She turned her head so they could make out once more. It was messy, it was obscene, and it was everything he wanted a kiss like this with Yor to be. In the midst of this he pinched her nipple and rolled them between his fingers, and Yor broke away to let out a sinful moan. 

“Do you like that? Does it feel good?” he was almost embarrassed by the husk in is voice. 

She nodded eagerly.

“Excellent, I want you to feel good”. He let one hand drop down to the button of her jeans, undoing them and skirting the band of her underwear. “Will you let me make you feel good?”

“Yes, my lord. Yes!” Her voice so quiet is was it most all breath. Twilight slipped his hand under the front of her underwear and dipped his fingers between her folds to feel just how mouth wateringly wet she was before dancing them lightly over her clit. The mewls that spilled from Yor’s mouth drove him to increase the pressure he applied, which in turn increased her whimpers. It was a terrible, beautiful feedback loop they had caught themselves in. Yor grabbed the basin of the sink to support herself as Twilight sucked dark marks on her shoulder. At first he started low, trying to leave them in inconspicuous places so they wouldn’t be seen, but as Yor’s voice lulled him closer to insanity he started peppering them higher and higher on her neck. Yor wanted to be part of the more titillating conversations at work? He would make her the centre of them. He wanted for the women in City Hall to see her bites, to ask about them, so Yor could tell how her husband had fucked her like she was his Queen.

Twilight was well aware how close his wife was when she gasped “Should we move to the bedroom?”

“Why would we do that?” his voice full of faux-innocence.

“So we can… you can you…” 

Punctuating his words with nips to her neck, he quizzed “Does. This. Feel. Good?”

“Yes! It really does, but”

“Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stop?”

“No, but what about you?”

“Shhhhh” He caught her gaze in the mirror and kept it as he grazed his teeth up her neck to her ear, bit the lobe and then whispered “Let me make you feel good”. All the while, he momentarily dipped a finger inside of her and curled it a few times before bringing it back to her clit and doubling down with renewed enthusiasm. There must have been no justice in the world, thought Twilight, for a sinner like him to be the first man on earth to witness what happened next. One of Yor’s hands whipped up and around to grab the back of his head. Her mouth opened as if to say something but was caught on her own pleasure forming it into a silence O shape. The muscles in her legs contracted forcing her on to her tippy toes as he watched grow in height in front of him. Yor really tried maintained their stare in the reflection as her brows came together for just a second in almost bewilderment before the shot up when her eyes went wide before finally fluttering closed as head draped over his shoulder. She melted against him and the and the cry she released made Twilight think that every song ever composted was just chasing the splendour of its melody. 

He continued in his ministrations until Yor started to shudder from overstimulation, after which he brought both armed up to hold her as she recovered. They stayed there like that for a while with her head back on his shoulder, her breathing returning to a less frantic pace as Twilight left little pecks along her jaw. When she found her strength again Yor straightened and turned to kiss him. It was softer, less manic than before.

“That was… I have played with myself before but... it never felt like that! I can’t believe I was missing out on feeling THIS good all those years” her smile was blasé as she looked at him with hooded eyes.

“I can’t believe I was the lucky bastard you chose to do it with.” He replied letting is eyes close and his forehead fall against hers. Part of him would be happy if this is all that happened. If they just stayed here and enjoyed this easy quiet, but the other part of him was ecstatic when she asked:

“Do you want to keep going?”

He opened his eyes but didn’t move his head “Your place or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to tease y'all a bit further! 
> 
> Tune in next week for the main event!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight hadn’t been inside the spare bedroom since Yor had moved in. She kept it immaculate, the only flourishes she had added were an old photograph of her family, a much newer one of herself and Anya, and a romance novel on her side table. Though admittedly as Yor stood in front of him sliding off her jeans he barely noticed anything else. He knew she kept in shape, but she was so toned she could put half the spies in WISE out of the job. He could hardly keep is hands to himself long enough for her to undress, but when he saw those legs! Unable to hold back any longer Loid picked her up dropped her onto the bed before climbing on top and kissing her into the mattress. 

“So... ah… are we going to do it like this?” Yor’s question came out as breathy moans. 

“Oh I would love to, but we have to get you ready first” Twilight answered kissing his way down her neck. 

“Ready? I am ready! I want to-“

“Not ready like that I mean like….” Twilight wanted to explain without sounding, well, cocky, but then he realised that actually he wanted to be modest even less. He kneed back and let himself tower over Yor. “I am big, bigger than most. If we go at it straight away it will be painful for you.”

Yor bit her lip “ I know it hurts your first time.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you Yor. Especially not now.” He brought his face to hover over hers. “Don’t worry, you will enjoy this”. He took one of her nipples in is hands to play with it and allowed himself a moment of watching Yor’s expression shift wickedly before Twilight leaned down to take the other in his mouth and roll is tongue over it. 

“Oh - I think maybe I will!!!” Her voice was high and needy. He studied her moans like they were the key to some glorious puzzle; what gasp would she make if he lightly twisted her rosy buds, what whine would result from catching one in his teeth, he would switch his mouth over to the other side and mirror a motion to see if the same whimper would occur. He was almost having too much fun to move any further… almost. Only when Yor’s cries grew desperate, and then a little longer after that, did he move a hand down to feather the lips of her pussy and then dip deeper. She tensed around him which was to be expected but he teased just the right spot to make her relax. Continuing to lavish attention on her tits with his tongue, Twilight let is wife enjoy the feel one digit before adding another and really beginning the work. As he scissored and messaged her, he could hear the rising tension in Yor’s voice and slowed his movements to almost a stop.

“You don’t want to make me feel good anymore?” She complained with an a pout. 

“Oh I do, but if you cum again we will have to wait even longer for the main event. I don’t think I will survive that.” 

Whatever protest she was going to make died a death when he closed his lips around a nipple and pulled. “Patience is a virtue” He taunted before kissing his way down her stomach. He kept his fingers slow as he came level with Yor’s soaking slit “Though maybe you do deserve something to tide you over” before licking the length of her sex, savouring the sounds that spilled from her. She must be a siren, thought Twilight, they could sing songs that would seduce sailors into willingly drowned themselves when they heard it. Well if he had to he would happily drowned in her quivering cunt if he could keep listening to her moans. When he switched hands to the right he slipped three fingers into her as he brought his left, still glistening with her nectar to his cock to stroke it in anticipation. 

Every time Yor skirted the edge of pleasure Twilight pulled back, enjoying her desperate whines. “If you keep doing that I will change my mind!” She warned, coming up onto her elbows.

“No you won’t” He countered smugly, looking up to meet her gaze. She looked like she could kill him but couldn’t tell him he was wrong. Still, he was struck by just how imposing she was at that moment, staring down at him as he lay between her legs pleasing her. Like she was a goddess and he was a mortal come to pray at her alter. He decided, for both their sakes, that she was prepped enough. 

“So” he rose up, wiping her want from his mouth with his forearm “ did you have any preference for position?” he loved how she looked at him then, lidded eyes full of desire and eagerness. 

“Well I heard that … is doggy a thing?” Yor seemed excited, he hated to dash her hopes.

“Well that maybe a lot for your first time. We could do it but I would really have to hold back so as to not hurt you” then leaned down to kiss her, and whispered “and if I am being honest, I wouldn’t trust my ability to hold back right now”. 

“Oh. Maybe we can try it later then?”

“Yor believe me as soon as I think you are ready I bend you over and fuck you whenever you want” all the while dragging his length against her pussy. 

Loid was almost disappointed when she broke her mewls to ask “What do you think I would enjoy then?”

Getting off the bed, Twilight reached down to grab underneath Yor’s gorgeous thighs and pulled her to the side of the mattress “I have an idea if you trust me?”

“I do. “ She answered, smiling.

Twilight positioned his cock to Yor’s pussy and pressed forward, letting a little more of himself press into her with each roll of his hips. He was mesmerized by the slight changes in Yor’s expression. He told himself that he was looking for signs of pain but as he studied her face he couldn’t help being taken in by the small bite of her lip, the rise of her brow, or the tentative smile. He knew it had been awhile since he had had sex but Twilight couldn’t remember feeling quiet like this… quite so gratifying. Although, he didn’t have much time to dwell on this, as another sensation quickly over shadowed it; just how tight Yor was. It was heaven and hell. It felt so good to finally indulge in what he had spent so long thinking about but GOD how he had to push down the urge to drive forward and just chase his pleasure. Holding his breath, Twilight let his head fall forward in the space between Yor’s head and shoulder as he controlled himself. Only after a few more small thrusts and he was fully sheathed did he let himself breath again. 

He lifting himself up he asked “Not too much?” 

Yor shook her head “it’s a lot but do don’t think so” and then rolled her own hips, testing the waters. She seemed to like the hiss this pulled from Loid’s lips because she smiled and did it again. “Are you sure it’s not too much for you?” She giggled. 

He let Yor gyrate her hips a few more times. Mostly to give her time to adjust, partly because he liked the vision of her enjoying herself, enjoying him, before Twilight pulled out and slammed back in earning a wail that started in surprise and ended in pleasure. “You are not too much. You are just right Yor”. 

Bringing his hand to her clit, Twilight massaged it slowly as he thrust into her, making sure to keep his touch featherlight. He kept that rhythm for as long as he could, as her moans grew in volume and he could feel her pussy move from frigidly tight, to comfortably welcoming to his presence, to it quivering once more in anticipation. Twilight still would not speed up though, he couldn’t. He knew she was close but, well, call him selfish but he didn’t want to rush this. Yor lying beneath him, tits jiggling with each sway of his hips, her skin sweaty and flushed, her voice high and needy, barely able to string a few coherent words together but when she can they are praise for her husband, her hair spread out framing her beauty like a dark halo, looking at him with those impossibly red eyes… Yes Twilight needed to make this last. 

Nevertheless all his wife had say was “Please, harder!” in-between her carnal whines for him to cast away his needs in an instant. Twilight pistoned into her with everything he had, driving her upwards. A hymn of “YES! YES! YES!” was offered as Yor’s head flew backwards drawing her back into a stunning bowstring before her orgasm was loosed. When she came she screamed “LLLOOOOOOOIIIIID!” with such reverence that he forgot for one heavenly minute that it wasn’t his real name. All that occupied his mind was getting her to repeat her prayer to him. He didn’t let up as more cries fell from her but they were all wordless purrs, not what he chased. He could feel her come to her end, her tightening around him and he became desperate. 

“Please God say it again, my name again”

“I-Loid” She obliged him, the ring of desire still hanging on the word.

“Again! Please! Again!” if he had the ability he would have been in embarrassed how desperately he pleaded. 

“Loid. Loid. LoID. LOID. LOID! LOID! LOI-” He roared as it hit him. Loid hadn’t even realised how close until he was already over the edge and all he could do is pray he never hit the bottom. His rapture almost made his kneed buckle as he leaned forward and Yor rose as if to catch him. They kissed as he rode out the last of his climax. He kept moving till he felt the stab of overstimulation, franticly trying to extend this nirvana. Even as he slowed he couldn’t stop completely, all of him pulsed, his body, his heart. 

When he finally stilled it really felt like the world had stopped on axis too. That wind stood immobile and someone had told the tide “Don’t move”. Unfortunately it seems Mother Earth could hold her breath no longer as the Twilight’s life spun back into motion with nauseating speed with a sudden realisation.

_I am not wearing a condom_

He said it out loud as he thought it and jumped away from his wife like his touch might burn her. For what reason he did this he didn’t know because the damage had already been done. Yor had trusted him and he had immediately abused it with his carelessness. “I am so sorry I shou-”

Twilight was shaken from his spiral by Yor’s hand taking his “It’s ok okay I am on the pill. ”

He looked at her then like she was some kind of deliverer, which she seemed to mistake for simple confusion. “ I mean I know I am new to this but I do know how babies are made. I wouldn’t have been so silly to have done it with no protection.” then her comforting smile faltered and she feared that it maybe wasn’t confusion, but judgment. “ I just find it easier with my work. To know when things are going to happen. You know timing wise.” Her flustered explanation was cut short by her husband pulling her into an embrace. 

_She may not have been silly enough, but it seemed I certainly was. It’s WISE protocol that if you have to sleep with someone to wrap it. Fuck, it’s basic common scene! How could have I been so stupid to make a mistake like this, a mistake that put her at risk no less!_

Looking back now it is clear that Twilight was on the verge of realising his feeling. That they were about to break the surface and become visible to him, but a second before it could happen Yor reached up and pressed her lips to his and suddenly whatever he was thinking became much easier to ignore. As he gave into the kiss and the warmth of his post orgasmic bliss any revelation that might have been there was pulled back beneath the waves. Later, as he was cooking dinner for them both he would reason that he must have subconsciously dedusted that she was on the pill; that would explain his misstep. The fact that WISE protocol states that you are to wear a condom even if your target is on birth control or the fact that he followed this to the letter when he had been with women before didn’t cross his mind. They didn’t cross it then, or later that evening when Twilight took her against the kitchen wall, or that night as Yor rode him slowly on his bed before the fell asleep together. 

Twilight was awoken early by the phone ringing. Too early. As soon as he realised what it was he was up sprinting for the hall, almost stumbling as his still exhausted body struggled to keep up with his panicking mind. 

_WISE wouldn’t contact me at home unless it was desperate. Even if it’s not them…_

An icy hand gripped his heart. No one rings at 5.30 with good news and if it’s not work then there is only one other thing it could be about. He begged that he was wrong as he lifted the phone to his ear “Hello”.

“ Hello, Mr. Forger?”

“Yes”

“This is Officer Lassin. I am calling about your daughter. “

Loid put a hand against the wall to steady himself “Is she alright?”

“Yes she is perfectly safe” Loid let himself fall into the wall in relief “ but there was an incident as her camp last night so she is at the station. We need you to come pick her up.”

“What happened? Is anyone hurt?” he asked as he lifted his hand over his heart in a feeble attempt to get it to halt its terrified beats.

“Well- ahh- sir your daughter stopped a kidnapping last night”

“So she just walking around the camp at night and spotted someone climbing the wall?” Frankie howled in laughter as Twilight updated him on what had happened.

“Not quite Anya said that she was going the that bathroom and heard a noise so raised the alarm. Though her tent and the bathrooms were nowhere near the Western Gate so I don’t know why she was even there. I guess we should be thankful for her ability to wander off and get lost for once.” Twilight explained shortly. 

“Poor guy, I took a peek at the police report. He dodged every security measure only to be out done by a six year old. He must be feeling pretty foolish right now.” Frankie tried to hide his chuckles a little more after the spy thew him an unimpressed look.

“I am glad you find Anya’s endangerment so amusing”

“Oh don’t be like that. And the school is giving our little hero a stella for saving the day. That has to make even you happy! We need another drink to celebrate, on me! Well on our employer.” Frankie winked and gestured to the barman to bring over two more drinks to their table. 

Twilight had to admit that yes, Anya earning another stella had made him happy, but that fact that she was in danger soured it. The idea that the mission’s progress had come at the cost of his daughter’s safety sat ill with him. Though he didn’t wish to share these feelings so instead he waited for his drink, toasted with Frankie, and took the first opportunity to change the subject. 

“I suppose I should update you on Yor. Our the nature of our relationship is more … intimate.” He reported matter-of-factly to which Frankie’s smile grew impossibly large. 

“Oh so you both got sick of playing house did you? Decided to try it out for real?” His drinking partner made a shallow attempt to cover his grin with his glass. 

“No nothing like that. It is just casual sex.” 

All of a sudden Frankie’s face changed from smug mocking to confusion, like his was trying to decode a cypher. “Casual?”

“Yes casual. Like friends with benefits” Twilight tried to explain 

“… Are you and Yor friends…?”

“No not really, more like acquaintances” 

“So acquaintances with benefits?”

“Yes” Twilight responded with waning patience.

“…Who are raising a child?”

Twilight clenched his jaw “What does Anya have to do with this?”

Frankie clearly picked up on his annoyance, lifting his hands in the air with a show of passiveness “I am just trying to get this straight in my head.”

“Well clearly she doesn’t know. Yor and I didn’t want to confuse her. So we only do it when she isn’t in the house and we still sleep in our own beds. Is it straight in your head yet?” 

There was a pregnant pause between them like Frankie was waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t the information broker brows knitted together, he took a deep breath, and started stupidly repeating facts. 

“So you are both acquaintances”

“Yes”

“Who are married”

“Yes”

“Who have a child together, but not really together because you are not actually together but you do live with each other, but you don’t sleep together but you are _sleeping_ with each other but it is … casual.” Again he looked like he wanted Twilight to say something but seemed disappointed when he only replied with “Yes.”

For a second he wore another confused face. Similar to before but slightly different, like he had managed to solve the cypher but all it came to was an illegible string of random letters. Then Frankie conceded, throwing his arms in the air in surrender.

“It sounds perfectly straight forward then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE, now I am off to confession 
> 
> Also was listening to Lemonade while writing this. Can you spot the nod to my fav Bey song? 
> 
> ALSO also Frankie defiantly knows how twilight really feels!

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Twilight, the man who convinced himself that every wet dream he ever had about his wife was "fOr tHe MiSsIoN"
> 
> First fic was G, the second is R, THERE IS NO INBETWEEN!


End file.
